Alpha
by BlackNightEmpress
Summary: What happens Inuyasha decide that Kagome's behavior is unacceptable. Warning lemon. IK paring.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha so you can put your lawyers back on their leashes.

This is dedicated to my dear sister, who is the reason my brain is rioting. Here is some inuyasha kagome citrus for you. Do not kill me please.

This will be your only warning the story contains sexual contents. Basically **Lemon** and all type of citrus, it rated M for a reason.

Alpha

Inuyasha took his usually position in the group, at the front, but that where was belonged. He was the alpha of their little pack even if they did not realize it. He was the one decided when they move and to where. He hunted for food to provide for the pack and protected them. He even decided who mated. Sango and Miroku may have thought that their relationship happened without his interference but he knew better. When Inuyasha had first met Miroku and allowed him to join the pack, Miroku had displayed interest in Kagome. But Inuyasha had step up and show his dominance over him and that his bitch was his.

Then they had met Sango. She too had tried to overrule his position as alpha when she attack him and had to be put in her place. Being the great alpha that he was, he noticed the attraction that Miroku had for Sango, so he allowed the girl to join the group thus for giving them a chance for the attraction to grow. You could call it a generous alpha throwing his beta a bone. Well, not exactly a bone but a woman who wielded one.

As a demon Shippou naturally knew who the top male of the group was and acted according to his position in the pack. That is the pup of the alpha female. He sometimes got away with some disrespect of his station but that was easily fixed with a good hit to the head. Shippou was always testing him in his own way to ensure that he never let down his guard as alpha or his pack would fall under a new rule A.K.A Kouga.

Indeed everyone in his pack behaved according to their place, expect one his alpha female Kagome. The bitch was over stepping her place constantly with the sit commands and he could not allow such misconduct to continue for it may rub off on the other members. Beside it was in his right to punish his bitch as he saw fit and had the perfect idea at how to do it.

He had purposely decided to make camp in this area for he knew that there was a hot spring and cave nearby. He had left the others earlier to make sure that the cave had no inhabitants and to supply the floor with fur and to get a fire started because he did not plan to leave until she got the lesson of whose alpha down into every cell. Inuyasha knew that his chance to catch kagome alone was when she was at the hot spring. The girl loves her baths and would often take longer ones than Sango.

Inuyasha followed the scent of his bitch to find that she was indeed alone. He took another sniff to verify that the others were at the camp. Perfect. Inuyasha step out of the shadow of the trees and stared upon his woman in the spring. Kagome sat there in the bubbling water with her back to him. He could see the moon light reflecting off her raven black hair making it seem as if it had blue highlights. But he wanted to see more that just her, he had come here with intention of dishing retribution so he called, "Kagome."

Kagome turned to find Inuyasha staring at her. She did the most instinctual thing for her and shouted "Inuyasha, boy SI..." She did get the chance to finish before said half demon had pulled her out of the water and wrapped a hand around her mouth.

"Can't have you doing any of that now bitch. It's the same thing that got you in this problem to begin with." Kagome could feel Inuyasha's body pushed into the back of her and the heat radiating off him. Although she was shocked she could feel her own body temperature rising and it was not because her had just take a bath. Come on, if you had a sexy inu- hanyou pressed against your naked form you would be turned on too, plus she was a teen she had some pretty shitty hormones to deal with.

Next thing she knew was that Inuyasha had lifted her from around the knees while stilling keeping his other hand over her mouth, to place her in a type of bridal style. Then she registered cold, Inuyasha was running at top speed to some destination unknown to her.

Inuyasha finally reached the cave and deposited Kagome on the makeshift bed of furs. He could tell that she was angry, like really really angry. But the shivering made her seem less intimidating. "Inuyasha, you bastard how could you just drag me here through the cold when I'm NAKED!" she exploded. He saw her take a deep breath and knew what came next. But he could not give her the chance, he rushed to cover her mouth. "Don't even think about it or I'll gag you and I would rather not, I got plan for that mouth of yours."

Kagome's eyes widen, surely she did not hear right. Gag and plan for her mouth, what kind of plans. "Kagome I am going to remove my hand and you are not going to speak got it." Kagome nodded her answer. "Good." Inuyasha removed his hand and looked down on the woman that was lying against the furs.

"Inu…" The inu-hanyou growled and smashed his lips against hers. Kagome was surprised this was not the shy innocent kiss that they had shared before. It was raw, hungry and pure bliss. She did not know that being kissed could feel this. A feeling was rising somewhere deep inside her that made want him closer, no needed closer because if he ever stopped what he was doing her world would shatter like the Shikon no Tama and she would surely die. More. Closer. Those words seem to echo in her brain like a broken recorder. So she gave in to their taunt and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer trying to mold his body into hers.

Inuyasha pulled away from her lips and kisses along her jaw line down to her neck and gently drew his fangs over her racing pulse. He could hear her panting heavily right above his head, blowing heated breaths against his sensitive ears, he could fell himself harden in his pants. Inuyasha ran his hand that had been entangled in her hair down her body until it came upon her right breast. He pulled away from his exploration of her neck getting a small whimper of disapproval. He glazed down at the site of his new exploration. Her light pink nipples had hardened on top of their twin snow white mountains which they dwell. He wrapped his lips around the left one sucking on it as hard as he could while he kneaded and played with the right breast.

Kagome arched her back trying to push her breasts further into his actions and released a long throaty moan. Kagome did not want him to stop. When he switched his mouth to attack her right breast, she decided that he had too much clothes on. She struggled with her haze fogged mind to remove his clothes. Inuyasha could tell what his little bitch was trying to do and when she gave a growl of frustration he decided to help her. In record time he had shed his robes and was back on kagome plunging his long rough tongue into her warm cavern.

Kagome moaned into the kiss surely if this continued she would find enlightenment before Miroku. The scent of their arousal filled the cave more heavily as Inuyasha grinded his manhood into the space between her thigh. Inuyasha was furious, if he had thought about punishing Kagome before, he could have been enjoying the pleasure of her flesh long time ago and save himself spinal damage. He knew that Kagome was wet enough to take him but still he wanted her soaked. His idea was to punish her not break her, for surely if he plunged his 9 inches into her virgin body he would do just that.

He kissed his way down her body through the valley of her breasts and using his tongue to play with her navel. He stopped right above a small patch of dark curly hair. Inuyasha parted her thighs to stare at his prize. When Kagome caught Inuyasha staring at her, she tried to close her legs but he only forced them apart more strongly and growled at her. This is when she finally noticed that Inuyasha's eyes were red. This was not good she had to do something. However that did not happen for he had suddenly started thrusting two of his long, powerful fingers inside of her. She could do nothing more than lay there panting and thrashing a he continued his wickedly fast pace.

"Bitch, you will not deny your alpha". His voice was deeper and more animalistic and she knew it was his demon side talking but she did not care. There was this amazing pressure building inside of her and she knew she was about to break and she did calling out his name. The sensation was so intense that she had not realize until she had came down from her heights that Inuyasha had stabbed himself into her and was thrusting away building up that wonderful pressure once again.

His movements were strong, fast and wild. She had come three times already and he had not come once and did not seem to be close. Inuyasha was in heaven, he was ramming into his little bitch beneath him, feeling her warm, wet cunt as it tighten, and trying to draw his dick deeper. He could feel himself nearing the end, he pulled out and turned his wench on her hands and knees and settle back inside her.

If Kagome thought he was fast before, he was freaking lightening with the pace that he was at now. The force of his thrusts was jerking her whole body and her hands had given out under the pressure, placing her upper body into the furs.

Heavy breathing, lustful moans and groans along with the sound of skin slapping against skin could be heard echoing throughout the cave but no words. No praise of adoration and love had been said. Every time she had opened her mouth to do anything but moan or call out his name when she had climaxed, he had either kissed roughly or change the angle of his thrusts stealing away all speech. He had dominated everything that she had done since coming to the cave. Kagome finally realized that dominance was what this was all about. She knew that Inuyasha considered himself the alpha of the gang and must have did something wrong. And this was her punishment, that why there were no words of affection this was not making love, it was him fucking her into submission. He was establishing his rule over her through the use of her body.

Inuyasha could feel Kagome constricting around his member and knew she was close once again. He reached his hand under her to play with her small swollen bundle of nerves knowing that it would make her explode. Kagome came with a loud cry of his name and he followed with a thunderous roar. Exhausted he pulled out of her and collapsed beside her. They laid there both trying to regain their breaths. After a while Inuyasha could hear Kagome's breathing slowed and knew that she was asleep. He pulled her closer and began to fall asleep, he would have to wait until morning to see if his bitch had learned her place. If not, he would gladly repeat the lesson again and again.

AN: He he he just finished my first one shot slash lemon. It kind a weird that my second story is finished before the first but well you know life. This is test ran for an inuyasha/ kagome lemon for my story Take A Chance. Ok so please REVIEW and tell me what you think, all comments are welcomed good or bad.


End file.
